I'd Be Rich
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: A rampant thought gets into L's head and he decides to satisfy his curiosity on the matter. LxL. Rated M, for lemon in later chapters.
1. The House

**So, I got this idea in my head and was going to add it to Bits and Bites but decided to make it a mini series.**

**Hope you like it, though I'm not certain how often I can write it. The chapters will be short so hopefully I can push myself into updating once a week for ya, but school and work to take up 90% of my life right now, so we'll see. **

**

* * *

**

_1. The House_

I looked at the sight before me. "Ryuzaki, what is this?"

"It's a house, Light-kun." His blatant statement struck a nerve.

"I know that!" I snapped back. "I meant what are we doing here? Who's house is this? I thought you said this was important."

L put his thumb to his lips. "We are here because I bought this house. It is important because I bought it for you, and therefore you are the owner."

"You bought me a house!" I was dumbfounded. "What the heck for?"

"Curiosity."

I stared at him, trying to see if he was joking or not. As always, the deep black stare portrayed only seriousness.

I let out a long breath. "Sometimes it'd be nice to know what's going on inside that head of yours."

"Lots of thoughts, plans, deductions; that kind of thing," L stated.

"Not what I meant," I sighed, "but I guess I should know by now that I won't ever get a straight answer from you."

"No, you won't," he replied, turning to walk up to the door. However, as he was turning I caught a whisper that sounded something like, 'considering I'm not straight'.

* * *

**R&R? Kinda hard to when there's not much there tho.**


	2. The Furniture

**So, really sorry. So much for the 'once a week' updates. I really didn't think about the fact that I had midterms, and then finals, and work all in between. Plus the fact that I'm uber lazy.**

**However, I kicked my butt into gear and wrote this finally. Took me two hours, but then again I was also watching Bruce Almighty at the same time XD**

**I really hope you forgive me, but here's the next one. I'll try to update sooner than two months later. Considering I'm just starting my new semester on Monday, I should have time to write. Don't hold me to it though. It seems I'm bad at keeping promises here.**

**Anyways, I'm dragging on too much, so here you go.**

* * *

_2. The Furniture_

I pondered the whisper I'd heard as I followed L up and into the house.

If L wasn't straight, that meant he was, crooked or bent, right? Meaning... what? Was he saying he was crazy or something?

I paused in the entrance way and examined the extensive inside. I was surprised to find that it was, in fact, empty. Sure, there were rugs, and paintings and mirrors on the walls - lot's of décor. However, there wasn't a single piece of furniture. Not one.

"Um," I murmured. "Ryuzaki?"

The raven-haired man turned to me. "Yes, Light-kun?"

"There's no furniture," I stated matter-of-factually.

L was nodding before I had finished my sentence. "Yes, which is precisely why our next destination is the furniture store. I wasn't sure of your tastes so I left the most important pieces for when I could get your opinion."

I stared at him. He valued my opinion in _furniture_, but didn't bother to ask if I even wanted my own _house_. I slowly shook my head, it was a surprise that it actually didn't surprise me.

~.~

A few hours later we were walking out of the furniture store and my head was spinning slightly, having never seen L move around so fast, talk so much, or analyze _furniture_. Like seriously, the guy seemed to know more about inner makings of an foot stool than Thomas Edison knew about electricity.

All I pretty much did was walk along behind him as he asked all the questions about what was durable and the highest quality. The only input I had was the final decision of color and style; L gave me a choice of two different models, and I'd have to choose which one I liked and in which color.

L, of course, paid for everything; beds, tables, chairs, couches (or chesterfields as L called them), ottomans, and armoire's.

The delivery was overnight, L insisted the fastest shipping possible, and so the house would soon been fully furnished.

"Was Light-kun pleased with the furniture we got today?" L asked lightly, as we walked towards where Watari was waiting with the limo.

I sighed. "I think you may have gotten too much Ryuzaki, it's going to be a tight fit to get all that stuff in there."

He didn't reply to that.

It wasn't until we were in the limo and driving off before I realized the slightest upturn of L's lips.

One wouldn't usually think that it meant anything; but for someone like L, who never made any _hint_ of an expression, there was definitely something up.

"What's with the smile, Ryuzaki?" I questioned, a hint of curiosity in my voice.

He turned towards me, the corners of his mouth straightening out into a flat line as if trying to hide it. "Nothing, Light-kun. I just found the idea of fitting my _stuff_ into you...r house, an interesting concept. I'm sure we'll have fun with that tomorrow, or maybe the next few days; however long it may take before it all fits inside properly."

I was slightly baffled with the way L answered; and that pause was slightly suspicious. However, the most unnerving thing was the mischievous glint that L got in this eye as he spoke.

I wasn't sure what I was in for, but only time would tell.

* * *

**R&R? I hope you caught my innuendo XD**


	3. The Car

**Okay, so, cause it's been basically a snow day here, blizzarding outside, and nothing to do, I have decided to write the next chapter. Don't go thinking I will be updating this fast very often. I will see what I can do, but since my computer can't been taken to school with me, I'll have to make do with the time I have at home after school and on weekends when I'm not feeling lazy. **

_**A Note To Consider:**_** This is AU, I just decided this cause I realized that this isn't during the time they are handcuffed together, nor is Light all obsessed with being Kira and beating L. **

**Therefore, my AU consists of Light never coming back into contact with the Death Note, and Yotsuba Kira being arrested, Death Note destroyed, and everyone being safe and happy. And Misa out of the picture, I hate her.**

**It's a few years later, with L and Light working together on cases that catch their interest. **

**So yeah, that's my AU.**

* * *

_3. The Car_

It took us most of the day to figure out where we wanted all of the furniture to go, and then even longer for the movers to get it all inside. Eventually, we were sitting cozily in the living room, enjoying the fireplace, and watching the news for any unusual cases that may catch our attention.

L slowly pulled his thumb from his lip, straightening in his crouch. "I need sweets." His tone was firm and I knew what he was implying.

"There are some in the kitchen, Watari dropped a bunch off earlier while you were directing the movers," I told him, indicating, with a wave towards the kitchen, that I was _not_ going to get anything for him.

His eyes narrowed fractionally, but he uncurled himself and shuffled off in the direction of said sweets.

It was barely two minutes later when L was back. "You do not have the sweets that I want."

I sighed, gazing towards him. "Then I suppose you should call Watari to go get the right ones for you."

"He is busy," L stated. "Therefore, you shall have to drive me to the store."

"What?" I demanded. "With what vehicle?" It was at L's insistence that I had gotten my drivers license after the Kira case, and I supposed that _this_ was the reason for it.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a set of keys came flying at me, and only my fast reflexes saved me from a face-full of metal.

"With that vehicle," L murmured, making his way towards the front door.

I couldn't really deny him, after buying me a house, and furnishings. Maybe that was his plan; make me indebted to him, so that he could boss me around without feeling guilty about it.

A glance down at the keys in my hand made me fairly unsettled. When had L bought a car? Was it his? He didn't even drive though; it made no sense.

We made our way outside and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what vehicle was waiting for us in the driveway.

A _Koenigsegg CCX_. One of the most _expensive_ cars in the world. Worth almost _$550,000 American_.

"Ryuzaki?" I choked. "What is that?"

The raven was opening the passengers door, but stopped to give me a strange look. "It's a car, Light-kun."

"Uh, yeah, I can see that," I said, disbelief coloring my voice. "But that's one of the most expensive cars in the world. Why the hell do you have one?"

He shrugged. "It's worth less than half of the _most_ expensive car. It barely made a dent in my fortune, and I figured that it would be up to your standards."

My mouth refused to form words for a minute. "_My_ standards? Don't tell me..."

"Yes, Light-kun, this car is yours as well."

~.~

It had taken me a few minutes to get over the fact that he'd bought me a _car_. And not just any car, but a damn expensive one. I had gotten into the drivers seat, reveling in the new car smell, and feeling it roar to life around me. It was a moment before I got over the fear of damaging the car, and then we were off to the store.

When L had bought his sweets and was back in the car, he spoke again. "So, what do you think of it?"

I pondered that a moment. "Well, I like how smooth the ride is. It's a bit hard to handle the speed, because it seems like it just wants to take off with just the slightest pressure, but it's a challenge I'm willing to tackle."

"So you like the ride, because it's hard and fast." L mused, almost to himself. Again with the strange wording, but I brushed it off as L being L.

I smiled lightly at him, "I just don't even know how to thank you for all of this."

L glanced at me with his panda eyes. "I'm fine with just the knowledge that you are pleased with it all, though I'm sure you'll find some way to pay me back the pleasure."

There was a slight change in L's tone as he said that, and it strangely made my face heat up. I quickly turned back to watch the road, not daring to let my mind wander to what his words may have meant.

* * *

**Lol, innuendo's are fun, and they just seem to come naturally to me XD**

**And jees these chapters seem to be ending up longer and longer...**

**R&R, please?**


	4. The Treefort

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! Wasn't going to finish this before the weekend but I figured it would be a treat considering the FANTASTIC news!**

**For all those who haven't heard: **

**DEATH NOTE IS BEING MADE INTO AN ACTUAL HOLLYWOOD MOVIE! **

**http:/collider (dot) com/death-note-shane-black/70025/ **

**LIKE HOLY FRINKIN CRAP I'M EXSTATIC HERE! XD**

**Anywho, like I said, in honor of the best news of the entire history of the universe, here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_4. The Treefort_

"Does Light-kun like treeforts?" L asked out of the blue. We were sitting on the deck overlooking my wide expanse of backyard.

I gave him a questioning look. "Treeforts? Why?"

"It was a mere question," he murmured. "I simply wondered if we should build one here, in the backyard."

"And what exactly would we do in said treefort?" I asked, pretending to go along with the idea.

"Well," L mused. "we could go up there and hang out; just to relax and be kids again."

I snorted. "You're showing your childish side more than usual today Ryuzaki," I stated. "I don't need to be a kid again; it was boring."

The raven-haired man looked at me like I was crazy. "Boring? I remember childhood anything but boring. There were games and parties, swing sets and treeforts; granted that was after all the learning and studying, but still, it was fun at the time." He paused for a moment, gazing at me as if trying to discern something. "Perhaps, Light-kun has never been in a treefort?"

I scrambled for a response, I hadn't thought that he'd call my bluff. "O-of course I have, loads of times." I cursed myself for the stutter.

The sly smile that spread across L's face indicated that he'd seen through my lie. "Then you would not be opposed to the construction of one; as you know all of the fun one can have in them."

I didn't trust myself to respond and just nodded.

~.~

After a day of drafting designs together, a day of finding the materials and an appropriate construction company, and two days of building; it was finally done, and we found ourselves sitting inside the furnished treefort.

It was rather big, built within the branches of a huge, old oak tree. It was circular and build around the center trunk of the tree in a large loop. The way in and out was a large trapdoor in the floor that lead to a sturdy ladder secured to the trunk. The fort was spacious enough to fit about ten people comfortably, and you could even stand up in it without having to stoop. There were five windows spread out evenly, and furniture; a few chairs and a table, were arranged to where they looked nice.

I did most of the decorating, and L – well, L was L – somehow he'd gotten a little fridge in there. Not some random battery powered one, but an actual plug-in electrical one; its cord trailing down through a crack in the floor to who knows where, all I knew was that somehow it worked.

We were sitting at the small table when I decided to see what exactly was in the fridge, and if anything was edible; to me at least.

I crouched down on my heels and pulled open the mini door, not the slightest surprised to see that most of the fridge was filled with cake. Precisely cut, ready-to-go, pieces of cake; probably prepared by Whammy.

Man, L was lazy.

I carefully pushed the cake to the side and was graced with the appearance of a fairly large pre-wrapped sausage. I checked the expiry date and found it was still very fresh. However, I figured, since it was L's fridge, I should ask before taking.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Ryuzaki?"

L quickly pulled his gaze from some point on the floor directly behind me. "Yes, Light-kun?"

"What were you just looking at?" I asked, changing my question after seeing the strange glint is his eyes as he stared at whatever it was behind me. I took a peek behind me, but there was nothing there.

His gray eyes portrayed only seriousness. "Nothing, Light-kun, I merely zoned out for a moment. What was you're actual question?"

I smirked, knowing that is was easy for L to realize that it hadn't been the intended question. "I was wondering if I could have your sausage."

L's eyes widened even more than usual. "What?" he asked in a restrained, disbelieving voice.

I shrugged. "Well," I murmured, surprised at the emotion in L's voice, "I figured, since it's so big, you could share it with me. It looked good, and I'm getting kind of hungry."

Though L tried to pass it off as a cough; I heard the slightly strangled sound that L's throat made, though I didn't understand what could have caused it.

L shifted uncomfortably in his perch on the chair. "I didn't know Light-kun liked- _sausage_." I had to lean towards him because he barely whispered the last word.

"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned. "And it's not like there's anything else in this place that _isn't_ loaded with sugar."

"I suppose that's true." Was it just me, or was L's voice a slightly breathless?

I smiled. "So I can?"

"Yes, Light-kun." Was that a husky undertone? L was acting very weird; he even moved to sit like a normal person as I turned back to the fridge. Opening the small cupboard beside it, I rummaged around in the silverware.

L's voice rang out again, this time mostly curious. "What is Light-kun doing?"

"Looking for a knife," I muttered not looking back at him, finally finding the large serrated blade at last.

"A what?" L squeaked in confusion.

My eyes rolled against my will. For a genius, he wasn't very smart. "Knife. I kind of need one to cut myself a piece of your sausage." I grabbed the sausage from the fridge as I said it, and was startled by a loud crash behind me.

I whipped around to see L, back against the wall, staring at me; chair collapsed backwards on the floor, eyes wide in horror. It was only a second before his eyes twitched to my hands, where I held the knife and sausage, and he visibly relaxed, shaking his head slowly.  
"Ryuzaki?"

My concerned tone made him look me in the eye. He gave a small smile. "Sorry... I thought there was a spider."

I gave him a disbelieving look, silently questioning his sanity.

L cleared his throat and slowly picked up his chair, righting it and crouching back down on it. "Sorry, for overreacting." His expression sobered. "I guess I need to remember to analyze the situation more before I jump to conclusions."

"Uh, sure..." I had no idea what had L so uptight, but I let the whole thing go as I cut myself some sausage, grabbing a plate of cake for L as well when I was finished.

* * *

**Hahahaha, I had toooo much fun with that. It changed so much from the innuendo I had originally planned for this chapter, but I think this worked out a lot better! :P**

**BTW, the spot L was staring at, was not the floor behind Light, but Light's perky bum; in case you didn't catch that XD**

**R&R? Even if it's just about the AWESOME NEWS!**


	5. The Fur Coat

**Yay for free time! I finished my Math homework in record time and figured that I should spend some of my extra time writing this. Only took me two hours, not too shabby. I can still only write a page an hour, but I guess I'll have to work on that :P**

**Anywho, I hope this sates your thirst for a little while.**

**AHH! Just realized that I haven't made a Disclaimer for this yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! AND THIS APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS.**

**Okay, I'm good now. Good thing no one called me on it. :P**

* * *

_5. The Fur Coat_

I found myself walking into a rather expensive looking store tailing behind Ryuzaki. He had suddenly brought up the subject of the weather and how it was getting colder and how I didn't have a good fur coat.

I didn't understand why I needed one, because I got by fine with the coat's that I already owned, but he had insisted, and I couldn't refuse. Literally, he dragged me out the door and into the car – he has a very strong grip.

Anyways, we entered the store and were greeted by overly enthusiastic women, that automatically started fawning over me – I really hated when they did that. I politely pushed past them, saying I was just browsing, and followed after L, who had seemingly entered the store unnoticed by the ladies.

I glanced around at all the merchandise, noting that it was mostly comprised of high class clothing; dress shirts and pants, suits, expensive jackets, and the like.

We made our way to the section that held their fur coats, and L looked through them at speeds that made me wonder if he even registered what they looked like. However, this was _L_ we were talking about, and when he was finished he promptly pulled three coats out to hand to me.

"These look like your style, and are your size, try them on." he said in his monotone voice.

I sighed, relieving him of the coats, pulling my own off to try the first one on. It fit alright but I didn't really liked the way it looked on. I tried the second, and it was just slightly too big. Then, I tried the last one, and it seemed to be the best out of the three. It fit well; wasn't too long or too short, not too tight or too loose. It wasn't an exuberant coloring, and it was quite warm.

I did a 360 when L made the gesture to spin around. "Well?"

He put his thumb to his lips. "I believe that we will be taking this one." He reached out to pull the coat off of me, and I allowed him to without complaint. L was about to take it to the counter to pay when an idea struck me at the sight of L's drab clothes contrasting the pristine clothes in behind him.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" he replied, locking his grey eyes with mine.

"I was just thinking, that since we're here, maybe you could try on some fancier clothes. Something more... professional for you to wear." I let a slightly hopeful look to settle on my features.

L, unfortunately, didn't look pleased. "No." he stated simply before turning away.

"Wait!" I called, grabbing the coat from out of his grip. "If you won't you try something on that _I_ pick out for _you_, why should I let you buy something that _you_ picked out for _me_."

"A sound argument," L mused, looking slightly off into the distance as if weighing his options. "Fine, but there is nothing saying that I must buy what I try on."

"Have it your way," I huffed, just happy that I could get him out of those baggy, unflattering clothes, into something much more becoming.

And boy was it ever a sight.

It was all I could do to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor when L shuffled out of the change room.

The first thing I noticed was his posture; it was almost as if the clothes made him stand straighter.

The next thing I noticed was, dare I say, how unbelievably _hot_ he looked.

I always thought myself to be a completely straight man; but the sight of him looking so sophisticated had my heart beating faster, my palms began to sweat, and I could feel a slight blush spread across my cheeks.

L was dressed in black dress pants; giving a nice shape to his toned legs, a deep red dress shirt that clung to his frame; showing off his good figure without really showing it off, and a neat black tie.

I hadn't really known what possessed me to pick red for him, but I realized now that it had been a good idea. The color contrasted drastically with L's pale skin and dark tousled hair.

When I noticed the dark bags under his eyes, I suddenly realized what he reminded me of. He looked like one damn sexy _vampire_. He had that very high class aura with a slight roguish tinge to him; and I wasn't going to let him leave without buying the whole outfit.

"-kun?"

I roused from my thoughts to find myself staring at L. "Hm?" I hummed eloquently.

"How do I look?" he asked, not calling me out on my lack of previous attention.

I looked him up and down again; been given another opportunity to ogle over him without seeming to. "I think it suits you," I answered honestly.

He grimaced, fiddling with the tie. "This thing feels like a noose," the raven mumbled.

"Then take it off," I replied, moving forward to loosen it off his neck. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was already off and in my hand, our bodies a lot closer to each other than normal.

L reached up slowly to undo the top buttons of the shirt, letting some of his chest show through.

Neither of us moved.

I tried to keep my eyes on his face, but they flicked down to the exposed skin, and then just as fast, back up to his face.

I could hear my heart beating fast again, and I felt my face heating up. I also noticed that L's eyes had a strange glint to them, and he ran a tongue over his lips slowly.

I found myself watching that tongue, and my eyes stayed on his lips even after it had disappeared.

I had to have been at least a minute later before there was a new movement.

"Light-kun?"

His voice pulled me out of whatever state I had been in and I realized that I had been leaning in closer to him and we were only a few inches apart.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, jerking backward, whipping around to hide the dark blush that spread across my cheeks.

It was silent a few moments before I heard L shuffle back into the change room, and I allowed myself to turn around, letting out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

_That was close. I don't even know what came over me; all I could think about was how sexy he looked and that _tongue_! I wonder what kinds of things he could do with that talented tongue- _

I immediately halted my thoughts. There was no way I was going to start thinking things like that about L.

_It's not like I liked men, right? _

_Right?_

_I mean, I might not be gay, but I could be bi..._

_Still, I've never really had a girlfriend that I actually used for anything besides sex._

_So really- _

I was saved from a long mental debate with myself, when L came out in his normal clothes, the outfit hanging over his arm.

"You have to buy it," I stated, not letting up in my decision to make him keep it.

L eyed me. "Why should I?"

I scrambled for a reason, but came up with nothing better than, "Because you look good in it."

His eyes bore into mine for another minute then he smiled slightly, making me feel like he saw the real truth there. As if there was a huge sign behind my irises that said '_BECAUSE YOU'RE FREAKING SEXY!_' on it.

"Very well," he relinquished, grabbing my fur coat and the tie, making his way over to the check-out counter. "But only because of the look you gave me when I came out of the change room."

I blanched, rushing to catch up to him. "What look?" I demanded, feeling very certain that my face had been emotionless the whole time. "I didn't give you a look."

He didn't reply as he paid the lady behind the desk, and only turned to me once he was done.

He leaned forward to my ear. "The one that screamed, 'I want to rape you'." he whispered, and I felt his tongue flick up the shell of my ear.

I was frozen to the spot as L started shuffling to the entrance, my blush returning at full force.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

**Yay! The plot thickens as Light begins to notice L's sexiness. Teehee, hoped you liked the delicious picture that gave you of L. XD**

**Sorry there was no innuendo this time, unless somehow one sneaked in there without me even realizing it. Please tell me if somehow I unconsciously made one, cause that would be awesome if I did. :P**

**Anywho, R&R? Maybe another innuendo idea and I'll see if I can work it in somewhere. :)**


	6. The Pet

**So, if I had a million excuses for why I haven't posted in three months, they would all be truthful and yet lies at the same time, because it all just comes down to one: me being lazy.**

**All I can do is apologize (I'm truly and deeply sorry.) and give you the next chapter.**

* * *

_6. The Pet_

Ever since that day at the store, seeing L all sharply dressed, I'd been having the strangest thoughts.

Thoughts that, quite frankly, were freaking me out.

I had started noticing the smallest of things. The long dexterity of his fingers as he typed on his keyboard, the twinkle in his otherwise dull gray eyes, the soft look to his hair that made me want to reach out and touch it.

I think the worst part was watching him eat. Lets just say that I'd never in my life wanted to be a piece of food until I noticed how L's tongue caressed his sweets.

There were a few choice occasions, involving L and either a popsicle or chocolate covered banana, in which I'd had to excuse myself from the room to fix a certain... problem.

As it happens, such an occasion had just occurred and I was on my way out of the bathroom when I almost bumped into L, who happened to be standing right outside the door.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" he asked while sucking on the, now empty, popsicle stick.

"Yeah, just fine. Did you need something?" I replied, pointing out that L was either standing there because he needed into the bathroom or he wanted Light.

L smiled, seeming happy with the question. "Yes, actually, I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

He turned abruptly walking away while calling back to me, "You'll have to come find out."

I sighed but followed after him, curious as to what it could be.

We exited out of a side door of the house that I never knew existed, and I was greeted by the sight of a large metal zoo-type cage, with an arrangement of foliage, rocks, and even a stream inside of it.

I was about to ask L what it was for, when a flash of orange caught my eye. I quickly looked for the source of it, and was surprised when a large bengal tiger padded out from behind some trees.

My head whipped to L. "A tiger?" I exclaimed. "You're giving me a tiger?"

L, still sucking on the popsicle stick, just shrugged and nodded, looking at me as if deciding to say something more.

I didn't feel like waiting for him so I continued. "You know they are endangered right? You can't just keep one here when it could be at some zoo or conservatory reproducing and saving it's species."

L looked indignant. "There isn't just one," he muttered, nodding his head towards what I had previously thought was just some shadows, but under closer inspection concealed a sleeping tiger.

"Oh," I mumbled, "sorry. But still, why tigers?"

I turned and leaned my back against the cage, waiting for an answer. I was caught off guard when L abruptly tossed the popsicle stick away and strode up to me, placing both hands on the cage on either side of my head, effectively trapping me as he left only a few inches between our bodies.

"Because they remind me of you."

"How?" I asked, my body heating up unwillingly at L's close proximity. His sugary breath reminded me too much of his earlier actions with the popsicle.

"They are strong... regal... lithe..." Each word brought his face closer to mine, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away as my gaze was caught on the fullness of his lips. "beautiful... and..." My gaze was forced up to L's eyes because I lost sight of his lips as they paused millimeters from my own. The normally cool gray looked like molten mercury, caused by his look of determination, sincerity, and... lust?

I started to panic but before I could push him away L whispered, "mine."

My lips were captured, and L's body pushed forward, molding itself to mine. There was a moment of shock in which I was frozen, unable to do anything; then I felt a hand grab onto the back of my head and another wrap around my waist. The touch awoke me, and I started responding to L, kissing back tentatively. My arms came up to wrap lightly around L's neck, and I found myself pressing up into him.

L's kisses were relentless, his little nips and sucks at my lower lip eliciting sounds from my throat that I didn't even know I could make.

I jumped slightly when I felt his tongue swipe across my lips, prodding slightly, asking for entrance. I gave it to him, opening my lips and letting in the sugary taste of L. His tongue danced along with mine and trailed over every corner of my mouth as if he was trying to memorize every minute detail.

Too soon, L pulled back, both of our breaths coming out in short pants. It took a moment for my brain to piece everything together in the right order, then I realized what L had said right before he kissed me.

"Yours?" I asked, more than slightly confused by L's sudden proclamation which suggested that we were more than just friends.

L nodded, and my heart fluttered as L's gaze traveled the length of my body and came back up to rest on my lips. "Mine."  
And he pressed our lips together again.

* * *

**Yay! Finally some relationship development! Sorry it wasn't as long as the previous one, but I did say at the beginning that they weren't going to be that long, so I guess no one can complain anyways. :P**

**There's still about 5 more chapters left, and I will certainly not leave the next chapter for three months down the road. So, you'll see more soon. **

**If I let you pet the tigers will you R&R?**


	7. The Kraft Dinner

**So... almost 5 months later... that's a whoops. I really didn't mean to leave it for this long; but this always happens to me when I hit a chapter that I'm not as excited to write as the last one. This is unfortunate, but is true. However, I have ditched my History readings in favour of writing this chapter because it is far more interesting than reading and taking notes. I cannot promise a fast update after this (as you can so obviously tell from my absence these 5 months) but I will try my best in sucking it up and just writing for once instead of just reading fan fiction (my current reading obsession being Drarry). **

**Anywho, here it is:**

* * *

_7. The Kraft Dinner_

When I woke up the next morning I almost believed that the tigers and the kisses were all a part of some strange dream caused by my recently overly-lusty hormones. However, when I rolled over and found myself facing L, who I recalled had shared the bed with me after our extensive make-out session the night before; I realized that it all had really happened.

The raven-haired man was on his side, head propped up by one hand as he watched me; his grey eyes looking back at me, waiting, as if he knew I was contemplating the reality of the current situation.

Then again, he seemed very good at reading my expressions, and could probably see that I was on a long tangent of thought that seemed to have no end in the foreseeable future. It was strange how I never noticed until now that my mind needed to have an off switch, because it was way too alert for having only been awake for a minute or two. But that was already two minutes of day time that shouldn't be wasted. I could have already been on my way to the shower, getting ready for whatever the day, or L, could throw at me. Now, should I wear the burgundy shirt, or the emerald green one today-

My thoughts were cut off when a pair of soft lips brushed against mine. I focused back onto L, as he pulled back a few inches.

"What was that for?" I asked. It was unexpected, but also not unwelcome. I felt myself wanting another taste, my gaze darting down to linger on his lips as they turned up into a smirk.

"Your mental commentary was fine at first; when it was about me. However, I noticed the change of subject and felt the need to switch your thoughts back," he replied, his expression morphed into a more sultry look. "Unless, you don't want to think about me."

I refused to be rendered speechless, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"We need Kraft Dinner."

"Kraft Dinner?" He was so adorably confused that I almost didn't want to come up with a reason for saying it.

"Yes," I stated, hoping I sounded serious. "I'm in the mood for Kraft Dinner and I know we don't have some so we have to get up and get ready to go to the grocery store." I internally cringed at how horrible that explanation was.

L's expression turned surprised for a moment, but then settled into a more calculative one.

"Very well, we can go buy Kraft Dinner." I moved to get out of bed when his hand shot out to stop me. "However, we will be taking the limo, and I want expensive Ketchups to go with it."

It was my turn to be confused. "The limo? And expensive Ketchups?" Was there even such a thing as an expensive Ketchup?

"I suppose you wouldn't understand," L mused out loud, causing me to bristle at what I figured to be a stab our obvious status differences.

He immediately leaned in and pressed his lips to mine for a short few seconds. "I didn't mean it like that Light."

I couldn't help the pout that made it's way onto my face as I realized that he figured out what I was thinking again. I moved once again to get out of bed, but was thwarted once more.

"I didn't say that we would go right now." L murmured. "I'm not quite done with you yet because you failed to answer my question earlier. Do you, or do you not want to think about me?"

I was startled out of a reply when L's hand strayed to trace up my body, from hip to shoulder, underneath my shirt. My body shivered involuntarily as his cool fingertips danced across my back, and I had to suppress a groan as I tried to clear my head, which was gradually becoming foggier and foggier. Half my mind couldn't help but want him to touch more of me, while the more reasonable half of my mind was chastising my behaviour, saying that I really should be out of bed by now. It was already 7:35 for heavens sake.

A gasp slipped past my lips when L suddenly moved over, pushing me onto my back and settling on top of me, lips crushing to mine. My brain halted to a stop and my mouth started moving on instinct. The only thread of thought was one telling me that I should open up to the prodding of L's tongue on my lips.

I let him in and was all at once enveloped by the taste of L. It clouded my senses until everything was L. L's touch down my boxer-covered thigh and through my mussed hair. L's scent of strawberry shampoo, and minty toothpaste. L's sugary taste as his tongue explored my mouth, seeking out any crevasse it may have missed yesterday. The sound moans that I could never have uttered under anyone but L's touch. And the sight of L's slightly flushed and panting face as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Now what are you thinking about?" A smile danced across his features.

"You," I answered automatically. My mind still locked on the delicious feeling of being completely surrounded by L.

"Good," he murmured, leaning back down and successfully keeping me in bed for another good hour or so before we got up to get ready to go out.

* * *

**Did I make up for the lack of updating with this one? No probably not.**

**When I mentioned at the top that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last, that was because I wrote it before I actually started writing the chapter. However, the Light and L decided to have minds of their own and take it a whole different direction than I had originally figured it would go. I had originally planned on having the chapter with them actually in the grocery store, but I find that implying that they went and the rest being filled with randomness and kissing was a lot better XD**

**Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed and subscribed in the past, and I hope you haven't given up on me just yet. :)**

_*****AN IMPORTANT QUESTION*****_

**Would anyone be opposed to this being turned into a Mature fic? **

**Cause with the way this is going, it could definitely happen the next few chapters. **

**Please review with your answer. ****I will respect all reviewers, and if even one person says to keep it at the teen level, then I shall.**

**I just wanted to know if everyone would enjoy it if I made it more lemony. **


	8. The Green Dress

**So I've finally finished all my exams, and now have all the free time in the world. I've been planning this for a while, so as a christmas present and apology for taking so long to finish this, I'm in the process of writing and uploading the rest of the chapters of this story, hopefully over over the next week, since after this one, there's only 3 more chapters. **

**Also, I realized that from the first chapter I said that the house was Light's but L was sorta left out on where he's staying. Basically he lives him Light, sorta like roommates at first, but now I guess it's like lovers. XD**

***WARNING* I've added some lemon to the end of this chapter, it happens after the break line . So if you don't want to read it, then just skip the rest of the chapter. (the lemon isn't very long and it's very tame, this time at least)**

**Anyways, I kinda added random plot to make this situation work, It's not really relevant to anything, but I hope you enjoy it anyways :D**

* * *

I pulled at the puffy material at my waist, sending another inconspicuous sideways glare at L, as he led me onto the dance floor. How he had gotten me to agree to this blasted disguise I'd never know.

Okay, maybe I did. Though I wasn't sure if L himself would have been able to go a month without sex if I hadn't conceded.

As it was, we were undercover at a corporate christmas party, suits and gowns a necessity; it was all very formal. L had found that there was a company that had been planting spies in rival companies to find and leak their rivals project details back to their own company. The hosts of this party were the CEOs of one of the targeted companies and we were trying to find the mole who was blending in with the guests. Unfortunately, the invitation that L had been able to receive was addressed to Ryuzaki and guest; and everyone knows that guests to these types of parties means a significant other that is most commonly of the opposite sex.

Which is where I came in.

I'd always prided myself on my looks, but I'd never thought I looked that feminine. However, when I put on the long chestnut-coloured wig with perfect ringlets, and the deep emerald green dress that hugged the right curves and puffed out in all the right places to hide what I did and didn't physically have; I had to agree with the strangers we had conversed with tonight. I looked beautiful, almost sensuous as I flowed with the dress across the dance floor.

I couldn't find it in myself to be surprised at L's dancing ability, but I found that it was strangely easy to switch to the female role in the dance when it was his hands guiding me. I held back a small smile when I noticed that many people were watching us. We must have looked stunning; me in the flowing green gown, and L in a wine red suit, black hair tamed down to look sexy rather than messy, and looking very suave.

However, neither of us were really paying attention to the dance, both of our minds were focused on the surrounding conversations and the mannerisms of the people around us.

As the song ended, L led me into a low dip, eyes linking with mine, "The evening is coming to an end, shall we be leaving?"

I knew from the comment that he came to the same conclusion that I did; the mole wasn't here. He pulled me back up and slipped an arm around my waist as we made our way towards the coat check.

I leaned in close to his ear. "I guess the night was all for naught," I breathed.

L smiled slightly as he retrieved our coats and helped me into mine. "No, not necessarily," he finally murmured, "I was able to see you looking so stunning tonight." His lips brushed mine softly, and whispered so low I almost didn't catch it, "Though I'm going to enjoy taking you out of the dress even more."

My face heated up and I suddenly couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

A heat spread over my body as the agile hands caressed up the length of my bare legs, eliciting sighs of pleasure. The green dress was pushed up to pool above my waist, just out of the way of what L was seeking.

I gasped in pleasure as a welcomed hot, wet heat enveloped me, sending me into a blissful oblivion. A slow internal stretching was started by two long digits that knew exactly the right places to press at which time, and it wasn't long before I was moaning and writhing in pleasure.

"Please!" I gasped as the little nub was rubbed again. Dark eyes looked up into mine and I was released from the pleasurable torture from both sides.

L crept up the bed and pressed his lips onto mine, allowing me to taste the salty desire I had for him. I wrapped my arms around L as he pushed inside of me, letting me get used to him before he started a slow rhythm. Lips still locked I urged him faster, relishing in the strange sensation of the dress rubbing between our bodies.

After a short while, a familiar sensation filled my body and I gasped as my vision went white in a moment of pure bliss. I heard L groan in completion from above me, and felt him collapse beside me on the bed.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they closed softly of their own accord, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know if that's good for lemony, cause if anyone's read 'Conditional Reflex' and 'Handcuffed' by me, then you know I can go a lot more lemony. Let me know if you want more. I may wait till the last chapter to give you something deliciously smutty tho. XD**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. :D**


	9. The Art

**So, when I first started writing this chapter I didn't think there'd be any lemon, but somehow, while I was writing, I ended up typing out something that kinda works in my favour. **

**Therefore, WARNING THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! And more descriptive than last chapter at that. Again it'll come after the break line, and if you don't want to read it, just skip to the end. Last chapter was a small taste, today is more of a bite. I still won't give you the full meal until the last chapter, that is my decision. :P**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

I stood staring at the painting in front of me. Somehow I had always thought it was bigger; what with it being so famous and all. I guess humans just had a habit of overestimating things.

Though, the painting wasn't the only thing strange; being in this museum in the middle of the day, and having no one in it but the security guards, myself, and L; now that was a strange occurrence.

"Do you like it?" A voice murmured behind me.

I turned slowly, a smirk playing on my lips. "You just have to go all out don't you?"

"I was under the impression that you liked only the best," the raven-haired man said.

I chuckled, and slowly made my way over to another painting. "You know, when I said it would be nice to see an art museum with you, I didn't mean the Louvre museum in Paris. I especially didn't mean for you to _buy_ it for me." I shook my head, I'd never get used to L spending so much money on me. It was kind of sweet though; his own way of showing his affection.

I heard him come up beside me, his shuffling, sneaker-covered feet brushing across the beautiful tile-work. "You never did answer my first question," he mused.

It was child's play to remember what he had asked, and I hadn't meant not to answer; but I didn't quite want to give him satisfaction just yet.

"No I suppose I didn't, I was too distracted by the beauty of this museum. Such a magnificent building, too bad you had to shut it down today for my own personal perusal. You really are _too_ much sometimes."

I caught a faint flicker of worry in his eyes. "I can always donate it back, if you don't like it." I noticed a slight stiffening in his shoulders as he said it.

Hiding my sly grin, I turned and continued on down the hall. We walked and surveyed the paintings in silence; L waiting for an answer still, and me letting him sweat a bit in anxiousness.

I noticed the change in L's demeanour, from hopeful to slightly distressed; probably trying to figure out some other way to please me.

"Light-kun?" he whispered. I could see the worry lines on his forehead forming.

I finally let myself smile. "You're cute you know that?" I closed the distance between us and kissed between his eyebrows, smoothing out the skin there. "I love it, thank you."

I was rewarded with his dark eyes lighting up, and a small smile gracing his features. He reached up to pull my lips down to his in a soft sweet kiss.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured as we parted slightly. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened up, letting in the sugary taste of L; letting myself get lost in the feeling of having L surround my senses. I was soon wrapped up in my own personal world where only L and I existed.

When we broke apart, L trailed soft kisses down my neck, and I was free to speak again. "You know, I don't think I've ever given you anything in return for your wonderful presents." My mind silently thanked the heavens that we had the place to ourselves when I found myself whispering huskily, "Let me reward you."

* * *

I stared for a moment at the job I had set before myself. I'd never done this before, L had always done it for me, but he had made it seem so easy. I looked once more over the hardened length before letting my tongue run up the underside from base to tip. The shaky groan from above spurred me on and I began licking up and down the shaft, placing little kisses on the head every so often. It was when I felt a hand weave into my hair that I knew I had to step up the game.

I hesitantly put my lips around the tip, slowly taking in a few inches, and started up a bobbing motion, my hand pumping gently along the base so as not to neglect any part of the glorious length.

My eyes sneaked a peak up at L's face and I nearly burst at the erotic picture he made. Face flushed, one hand in my hair, one in his own and messing it up into sexy mess. Trying to stay up against the wall he was leaning against, his legs threatening to collapse on him, with me kneeing between them on the hard floor of the museum's washroom.

I had the sudden urge to see him come undone at the seams, and moved my hands to his hips, relaxing my throat, and swallowed L to the base. The slight gagging and contraction of my muscles as I involuntarily tried swallowing around his member, sent him over the edge.

L's head snapped back, hitting the wall, his back arched, and he cried out as he spilled his seed down my throat.

I pulled back, swallowing all that I could, and wiped the rest off my face. I waited for L to come down from his high, and felt my own member become even more painfully hard at the look of lust that he had in his eyes.

"Your turn."

* * *

**Bahahaha, That's all you get. :P**

**Please R&R?**


	10. The Monkey

**I'm sorry that I lied. I really tired to finish this before christmas, but then I ended up being busier than at first expected. Then school started and I haven't had much free time again.**

**I know this is really short, and not much happens, but the next chapter is the last and will be lemon as soon as I get more time to write it. Probably won't happen until after April 20th (when my last exam is), but I'll try to write it when I get free time.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

* * *

_10. The Monkey_

I sat down in a huff letting out a long sigh, glancing over at the fair sized cage and glaring at the small monkey inside it. Of all the presents that L had gotten him, this one had to be the worst.

It made loud noises, left a mess everywhere, refused to behave when let out of its cage, hid in the highest out-of-reach places, and refused to stay put when anyone tried to catch him. He was a rambunctious ball of fur that always got into trouble.

I mean, it's not like that little grey face, with it's squashed in nose, framed by lovely pale gold fur, was cute or anything either.

Not at all.

Not that little thin tail, so capable of grabbing onto items. Not the hands that found the smallest crevasses to climb the most delicate of structures. Not the small body that fit nicely into the crook of ones arm, or easily balanced on top of ones shoulder.

Nope, not at all.

A quiet, almost whining noise started up and I glanced over to the cage where I locked eyes with the little devil and almost melted at the heartbreaking look in its eyes. It was reaching its paws out towards me almost pleading with me to hold him.

After a few moments of internal struggle, hoping it wasn't a trick, I got up and opened the cage, lifting up the little monkey and carrying him back to the couch.

I got into a comfortable position before letting him go, and was surprised when he simply curled up in my lap and went to sleep.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad of a present.

* * *

**It was a little cute wasn't it?**


	11. I'd Buy Your Love

**This is soooo overdue it's not even funny, and I am very sorry for that. But here is the conclusion finally. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**WARNING: SMUT, LEMON, GUY ON GUY SMEXINESS!**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly own nothing...**

* * *

_11. I'd Buy Your Love_

It is only so long that I can hold out on asking the one question that has been flitting around in my mind for months now. Ever since he first told me that the house was mine.

I enter our room quietly to find L sitting at the desk against the far wall, knees to his chest, typing away at whatever case he decided to work on tonight. I cross to the bed and sit down facing him.

"Ryuzaki?"

His fingers halt. "Yes, Light-kun?" he asks without turning.

I run a hand through my hair, a nervous habit. "Why have you been buying me all these gifts? It started way before you told me that I was yours."

A slight fall in L's shoulders tells me that he was expecting the question and regretting the answer.

He turns the chair to face me. "Would you be satisfied if I just said it was curiosity?"

The corners of my lips turn down and I don't answer.

"Very well," he sighs, "but please know that it started out as pure curiosity and then morphed into a more meaningful purpose."

"Well go on then," I insist, growing more and more impatient with time.

"When I took that short trip to Canada, just before I bought this house, I happened to find myself listening to a local radio station," he pauses for a second before continuing, and I find myself wondering if he is actually trying to choose his words carefully, rather than his usual bluntness.

"A band called the Barenaked Ladies started playing an apparent hit of theirs 'If I Had a Million Dollars'. I listened to the lyrics, and it talked of buying someone's love. I became curious as to if that could work; and so came back and started buying you all of the things in the song.

"As I said before, it started off as curiosity, but by the time I bought you the tigers, I had completely fallen for you and was just trying to win your affections."

I remain speechless for a moment or two before I can find my voice. "You did all of this because of a song?!" I can't decide whether to laugh or cry. I love a man who gets his love advice from a Canadian alternative rock band, and what's worse is that I actually fell for it.

L looks concerned at the blatant confusion on my face. "Light-kun? I'm sorry if I've troubled you with this information, but I believe that it is better that you know about this, than for it to live as a dark shadow over this relationship."

He has a point, I'd rather have found out this way than be questioning his motives all of the time. "Putting aside the obvious fact that you basically used me as one of your experiments, the bottom line that you are trying to express is that you love me, and it is that love that continued your crazy present giving." I try to make it sound like I statement, but I feel in my heart that it is more of a question, a subconscious needing to know that he truly does have feelings for me.

He smiles sweetly and moves to sit beside me on the bed. "Yes Light-kun, I love you very much."

I feel like I should say something, but words don't come. Instead, my body moves by twisting sideways and I swing my one leg over his two, straddling him. I gently grab his face and plant my lips on his, instantly deepening the kiss when L's hands come up to wrap around my neck. The feeling of my lips on his never gets old; it still gives me the same shivers that I got the first time he kissed me outside the tiger cage.

My hands slowly move down his face to trace down his neck and glide down his back where my fingers grab at the hem of his shirt and start pulling it up. L reluctantly pulls back from my lips to take the shirt off all the way, allowing me to feast on the sight of his beautifully toned torso. I immediately reach out to touch the smooth skin, tracing the lines of his pecks and abs.

I feel a pull at the edge of my own shirt and allow L to gently unbutton it, sliding it off my shoulders and tossing it to who knows where. He pulls me into another kiss and our hands explore each other's skin, seeking more and more.

It's my hands that reach a destination first, and they grope at the hardening bulge in the front of L's jeans. I rub him through the fabric, pulling a soft groan from his sweet lips, and continue under his encouragement. When L's hips start moving up into my hand, I undo his buttons and pull away to kneel on the ground, dragging his pants and underwear down at the same time.

I allow a moment of admiration at the perfect member that stands before me before grasping it gently, slowing moving my hand up and down the shaft. On a down stroke I surprise L by engulfing the tip of his erection with my mouth. His moan of desire sends my blood racing south, increasing my arousal to an almost painful point.

However, I ignore my own erection in favor of the delicious treat I currently have in my mouth. I give the tip a lick before moving forward to engulf more of him. Running my tongue around his shaft, I begin to bob my head on him, taking in a little more at a time. I soon have a good rhythm going, a mix between sucking and licking, that has L falling apart at the seams. His head is thrown back, breath short with moans coming out from between dry lips, and a slight shiver to his entire body as his arousal continues to climb.

I can feel his climax mounting so I pull back replacing my mouth with my hand, slowly continuing to stroke him. L's head whips forward with a questioning look on his face. I love how expressive and easy to read that he is in bed, compared to his normal straight-faced self; though I can't say much, as I am basically the same way.

"Watch me," I breathe, "and don't look away."

He nods with a sharp intake of breath as I swallow him to the base. I take a moment to allow my throat to adjust to his size before I hollow my cheeks, sucking deeply on him, tongue lapping at the vein on the underside of his erection.

I look up into L's glazed eyes and moan, vibrating his thick member and sending him over the edge.

"Light!" he cries as I feel his release shoot down my throat. I continue sucking and give a few good swallows to get all of his salty essence.

I pull away and climb up to give him another kiss, this one tinged with the taste of L. After a few moments I push him onto his back and kiss my way down his throat to his chest, taking a nipple between my lips. I give it a suck before tugging gently with my teeth, running my tongue around it teasingly.

He moans softly before I push myself away and climb onto the bed on my hands and knees. L is perplexed for a moment before he sees me wetting my fingers; then he waits and watches, while slowly pulling at his re-hardening length.

I prop myself up on my one arm and reach my thoroughly wet fingers behind myself, pressing a finger inside my greedy hole. It stretches nicely and I am quickly able to fit all three fingers inside, pumping and spreading them and far as I can. Groans escape my throat, but soon I'm whining slightly because its not enough, my fingers can only go so deep.

I'm slightly startled when I feel a warm hand pull my fingers out and they are quickly replaced by something long, hot, and thick. A shudder passes through my body as I try to relax and accommodate L's large size. His hands rub at my body, soothing it and relaxing the muscles.

Just as I become fully relaxed and comfortable, L flips a switch and starts slamming into me. I let out a scream of pleasure, as each hit stabs that sweet prostate gland. In out in out in out.

I can't even comprehend anything beyond the sinful ecstasy that is taking over my body. All I see is the white spots in my vision getting larger and larger as I approach my climax, all I smell is the lust and sweat produced by our two bodies, all I taste is the leftover saltiness of L's spilt seed, all I hear is the moans and groans being yanked from our throats and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and all I feel is L's hand pumping at my length and his cock filling me so completely that I feel empty every time he pulls back.

I don't know how it happens but suddenly I'm on my back and L is still inside of me, still beating on my sweet spot. He leans down and shoves his tongue down my throat, swallowing my scream of ecstasy as I'm pushed over the edge.

I feel him pumping the seed out of me as he thrusts a few more times into my tightened hole before releasing his own.

My thoughts slowly come back into coherency and I come to a realization. My love for L truly was bought, but it didn't matter how it came to be, it only mattered that we were together and happy.

We stay connected for quite a while, just in silence, until I finally find my voice.

"I love you too."

* * *

**There, the end!**

**Again, super sorry that this is over a year late, I really just needed to leave it for a bit then pick it back up at my own leisure. And now it's done!**

**I really hope you all liked it, and I would love to know what your thoughts were on the conclusion.**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and the follows, I love and appreciate all of your support!**


End file.
